Crave
by exequalistmako
Summary: They weren't healthy for each other; they were the exact opposite. He knew it would be better for both of them if he were to just walk away… but he also knew he was no longer capable of that. He didn't simply want her. He didn't simply need her. He CRAVED her. -Equalist!Mako-


(( Day 5- "Damage" ... ish.))

(( Equalist!Mako/Korra ))

* * *

If growing up on the Streets had taught him anything, it was that dependence was akin to death.

Nothing in life was ever certain— life itself wasn't even certain. He'd learned the hard way that the only person he could ever really depend on was himself.

That philosophy had carried over into adulthood. He never asked for help, no matter how much he needed it. It had nothing to do with Pride; he simply didn't trust anyone else.

Even as an Equalist, he preferred to work alone. He didn't talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, he didn't join in on their social outings, he didn't allow himself to form unnecessary bonds. He was alone, and he was content with that.

He was constantly on the look-out for direct attacks to the walls he'd put up. He was constantly shooting down attempts people made at getting through to him. He had done it for so long, he foolishly considered his walls completely impenetrable.

He wasn't equipped to handle sneak attacks, though. He hadn't even considered the possibility of one, which is why, he assumed, he was so ill-prepared to fight against it.

She was the Avatar. The enemy.

But there was something about her that turned his world upside down. There was something about her that made him question everything aspect his life. She could disarm him with a look; she could make him breathless with a smile.

It started out innocently enough— banter-filled spars between two people on opposing sides of an issue. He would insult her, and she would fire an insult of her own right back at him. He always admired her body (she was a very beautiful woman), but he quickly began to admire her quick wit and her sense of humor, too. He began to look forward to "accidentally" running into her. He began to long for any chance to see her.

He didn't know how or why it happened, but, as their meetings became more frequent, they also became more heated. They sparred less. Bantered less. Touched_ more_.

It was all-consuming, each time different than the time before.

They knew it was wrong.

They weren't healthy for each other; they were the exact opposite.

But they were both stubborn, headstrong people, and they opted to ignore that. They were addicted to each other in the best and worst ways— already in too deep to ever turn back.

"The … council meeting…" Korra gasped out, arching into his touch, "… ahhh… it's in about 15 minutes…"

He nipped at the shell of her ear, his breath sending a tangible shiver through her body.

"Then I guess we'll have to make this quick…"

She cried out his name as he pushed himself inside of her welcoming heat.

She tightened her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside of her as she nipped at his neck. He threw his head to the side, giving her more access, as he groaned huskily. Sweat was already beginning to bead on his skin as he helped guide her body against his.

He knew they should be quieter, more discreet, but his mind was so clouded with lust that he couldn't quite remember why. He was also enjoying the noises she was making far too much to silence them.

She undulated her body against his and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, the sensations coursing through his body causing him to nearly drop her.

It had been too long since they'd last seen each other or been together. He could already feel her walls fluttering around him, signaling to him that she was close. The tightening in his balls warned him that he was also close. He reached in between them and rubbed furiously at the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

She clamped down on him hard as she screamed out his name, clutching onto him as she rode out her orgasm. Lights exploded behind his eyes as he followed soon after, releasing himself deep inside of her. He had to bite down on his lip to stifle his moan.

He stood there for a few more minutes as they both came down from their highs, their breathless panting echoing around the small janitorial closet.

_"Fuck…" _he whispered reverently. She giggled into his neck in response.

She smiled up at him lazily as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid off of his body. They both quickly re-dressed and made themselves more presentable.

When they were decent, she turned to leave, grumbling lightheartedly about how he made her late for the Council Meeting.

She reached out for the doorknob, but her hand froze in the air, hesitating. Her shoulders stiffened. She seemed to be debating something internally.

Finally, she turned and pulled him down for a soft, lingering kiss. His heart clenched in his chest. She was conveying through her actions what she couldn't say out loud. He could almost taste those three words, three monumentally life-changing words, sitting on the tip of her tongue. Oddly enough, it didn't scare him.

He pulled away after a few minutes and leaned his forehead against hers, sighing.

"We really shouldn't keep doing this…" he muttered.

"I know," she whispered softly.

They said it every time.

It would be better for both of them if he were to just walk away. He knew that… but he also knew he was no longer capable of that.

It was as if he were constantly stumbling, aimlessly, through an unforgiving desert, suffering from an intense thirst he knew only she could quench. He didn't simply want her. He didn't simply need her.

He **craved** her.

Her touch, her smell, her laughter, her presence… he craved everything about her.

If growing up on the Streets had taught him anything, it was that dependence was akin to death.

He had his philosophies and he attempted to stick to them; however, the truth of the matter was that… it was now too late.

The damage had been done.

Somewhere along the way, he had grown dependent.

And, even though that scared him more than he would ever admit, he knew in his heart that there was no going back.

He and his view of the world had been thoroughly and wholly damaged.

… and he was no longer strong enough to deny himself a hit of the thing he craved most.

* * *

_(( I know it doesn't REALLY fit the theme, but I was inspired and in need of a little bit of smut, so … ))_

_(( I mean, it wasn't even full-blown smut. It was just a quickie in a closet. I mean… *coughs* Whatevah whatevah I POST WHAT I WANT. ;] ))_

_(( I AM CO-CAPTAIN OF THE S.S. EQUALIST!MAKORRA AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIP. ))_


End file.
